Candymort
by Pink Lady
Summary: My first fic. What would happen if Voldemorts DNA got crossed with a candy bar?
1. Default Chapter Title

Authors Notes: In my original version of this story Harry was I, Ron was a penguin and Hermione was my grandmother. I know it sounds weird.

Disclaimer: All H P character belongs to J.K Rowlings. Candymort belongs to me. I belong to myself.

One day Harry and Ron just happened to find Voldemorts DNA lying around. They thought it would be a good idea to cross Voldemorts DNA with a candy bar.

Harry: That's dumb.

Ron: Yeah why would we do that.

Pink Lady/me: Because I said so. If you wont do what I say I'll make you fall in love

with Malfoy. 

H and R: Okay okay

Me: Harry and Ron go to their secret lab under Harry bed.

H: Under my bed?

Me: Yes Under your bed. Now be quiet.

Me again: They did a bunch of stuff and they created Candymort. He is the exact candy bar replica of Voldemort.

H: Hey look at the pretty candy bar.

R: He looks just like you-know-who.

H: Let's call him candymort.

R: Yeah!

H: Lets show Hermione.

R: Okay 

Me: Harry and Ron went to the common rooms and they saw Hermione. 

HP: Hermione look at candymort.

HG: You created an evil candy bar.

HG: Its moving.

Candymort: MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA I shall kidnap Hermione now. 

Me: He grabbed Hermione and ran out of the common room. 

Candymort: I'm going outside. 

Me: aren't you supposed to save her.

R: Why?

Me: Because she is your best friend.

HP: So.

Me: Just save her.

Me: They ran to the entrance of Hogwarts and went out side. There was Candymort!

Hp: Look its Candymort. 

R: Yeah and its really hot it's like 50 Celsius.

Me: Candymort started to sweat only he wasn't sweating sweat it was chocolate. He was melting!

Candymort: I'm melting I'm meeeeeeltiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

R: He melted!

Hp: I saved Hermione! 

Hg: You didn't save me he just melted.

R: Oh.

The end

Please review


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K Rowlings. Candymort belongs to me. Chocolate eaters belong to Ami queen of the evil flying monkeys. Yet again I belong to myself. Laura, Ali and Mia belong to them selves. Giant flying animals belong to who ever own them. 

Pink lady/me: There was a ra-

Harry: Hold it I'm not going to be in any more fics!

Me: Why?

H: Because you made me look dumb in the last one!

Me: And your point is?

H: I'm-not-going-to-be-in-any-more-fics!

Me: (starts to cry)

H: Not going to work.

Me: (Keeps crying.)

H: (water all the way to his knees) okay!

Me: Yay! (All the water disappears)

H: Why me?

Me: As I was saying, there was a rat on Hogwarts grounds. It was Peter Petegrew!

P: Ah there it is. Voldemorts DNA.

Me: He changes into a human and does the same thing Harry and Ron did in the last episode. Candymort appears. 

P: Hello Candymort.

C: (Gasps) how did you know my name?

P: Never mind that, Vodemorts dead, I am your master. You kill I rule. Got that.

C: Lets have a change of plans. I'm your master. You steal candy. Got that!

P: Yes sir. I'm hungry. (Takes out candy bar and takes a bite out of it)

C: Cannibal! 

P: I'm not a cannibal. I didn't eat human.

C: You ate chocolate, from now on you are not allowed to eat chocolate.

P: But-

C: No buts.

Me: Meanwhile at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in the common room. I appear.

Me: Harry, Ron and Hermione I need help! Candymort is stealing all the candy! 

Hg: So?

Hp/r/me: What I can not live with out candy! We most catch him!

Hg: Okay okay.

Me: I know where his hideout is follow me. I'll explain every thing along the way. (I explain every thing I know about Candymort.) So he has followers called chocolate eaters. If somebody won't join him he'll turn them into chocolate and he's stealing all the candy as a cruel and unusual punishment.

They follow me to a chocolate house.

Me: You keep him busy I'll get some of my friends to help.

R: Where are you going?

Me: I'll be back.

R: Chicken! 

Me: (I disappear)

Hp: So what should we do?

Hg: Let's get him to come here.

R: Okay.

R/hp: Yo Candy!

(Candymort comes out.)

C: Don't call me Candy! What do you want? Are you here to join?

R: We're here to kill you.

Hg: Smooth move Ron.

R: Thanks.

Hg: (Rolls eyes)

C: You're going to kill me? Cliché.

Hp: Why did you say cliché?

C: I have no idea.

Hp/hg/r: Riiiiight.

C: Since you are going to kill me I'm going to turn you into chocolate. (Points wand at Harry) You'll turn into chocolate first. Coco Kedeva!

(Hermione blocks Harry and gets hit. She turns into chocolate.)

Hp: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Suddenly I appear riding a giant flying guinea pig. Laura is riding a giant flying cat. Ali is riding a giant dog. Mia is riding a giant rabbit. We take out pink ray guns and hit Candymort.)

C: That stings. It had no effect.

(We land and jump on Candymort and eat him.)

R: You ate Candymort!

M: Yep.

A: He was delicious.

Hg: Aren't you supposed to be evil?

Me: No we hit him DNA destroying ray gun.

Hp: Oh

L: We have to go.

(We fly away on our giant animals)

Authors Note: Well I wrote a sequel. Aren't those giant animals cute.

PleaseReview


End file.
